Hey There (Plead the Fifth)
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: One shot based off of three fan made songs (titles and singer inside). Dean and Castiel have a lot of things they need to work out. Dean has questions and Castiel has things he wants to say. All at the same time, Sam is tired of the sexually tension and just want them to get it over with. Rated T for cussing mostly.


**One shot based of of the Fan made songs "Plead the Fifth", "Hey There Castiel", and "Hey There Dean," by sunnysniper **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

><p>"Cas!" Dean Winchester yelled into the empty room.<p>

"Dammit Cas, where are you, you son of a bitch." Dean kicked a chair, making it crash against the far wall. He was pissed. Super pissed. Once that fluffy winged bastard showed up he was going to choke him with that dumb ass tie. Dean fell to his knees. He was desperate.

"Cas..." he whimpered (although he would refuse to say that it was a whimper), "Please man. I need your help. You just don't seem to be listening."

Dean let his head fall.

"Hey, Cas... I'm sure you must have hear me calling. You're probably a thousand miles away..." Dean let out an exasperated sigh and lifted his head and eyes up to Heaven, "How do I even know you're listening?" he said.

"Well, I heard your prayers from down below," Castiel's gravelly voice replied almost cockily. He had appeared, standing next to Dean's form. Dean looked up at him.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Down in Hell. But, how would you know that I heard every word you prayed?" Castiel shrugged, "But I did Dean, I heard you."

"You never said anything about it."

"I chose to... how do you say it? Plead the fifth? I believe that means that I chose not to say anything, right?"

"Right... but why?" Dean asked, standing up.

"For reasons. "

"Well what are these 'reasons'? I mean, I never figured it out. Why'd you even pull me out Cas? Cause, frankly, I'd take burning over all the times you just ignore my prayers."

"Because you were strong... I've seen you die over and over again Dean," Castiel said, shaking his head. He looked around so he wouldn't have to meet Dean's eyes, "And only you would still pray to an angel who didn't answer."

"Well why haven't you answered me?" Dean asked angrily. Castiel closed his eyes and grimaced.

"She... she deafened me to your calls," Castiel said, hanging his head shamefully. He shook his head and walked around to the kicked chair. After picking it up and setting it upright he sat down on it.

"Who did? That Naomi bitch?"

"Yeah, that would be her," Castiel said, rubbing his face.

"What did she want with you?"

Castiel finally met Dean's eyes. His blue ones were filled with sadness.

"She wanted me to recount my loyalty to you... But it's not of import now. I'm free, and I'm here. What did you need?"

Dean bit his lip as he forced his eyes away from Castiel's. He couldn't very well tell Castiel that he just wanted to see him again now could he? (Yes! Do it Dean!)

"Um... I wanted to, uh, ask you some questions about this, uh..." Dean made a face while he tried to concentrate, "Witch." (NOOOOOooooooooooo...)

"Oh," Castiel said, his face fell as he tried his best to smile, "Ask away."

Dean opened his mouth but was save from having to come up with something when Sam opened the door.

"Cas!" Sam said with surprise. He smiled lightly, looking from Dean to Castiel and back again.

"Did you, uh, come for a visit?" He asked.

"No," Castiel said. He caught Dean's eye.

"I came to see if you guys needed any help," he finished. Dean gave Castiel a surprised look, and so commenced the staring. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Well uh... that's great!" Sam said enthusiastically, "I don't think that we really need any help... but you're free to stay and keep Dean company."

Dean broke eye contact to turn and throw Sam a Dean version of a bitch face. Castiel was obviously not bothered by the prospect, but pretended to be interested in what Sam's doing.

"Where are you going Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Library. Tomorrow we're gonna go and gank this witch but tonight I'm going to go read."

Castiel stood up.

"Um, you don't have to leave because of me Sam. Actually... since you don't need my help, I probably should go."

Dean's face visibly fell.

Sam internally cursed himself for ever walking in the room.

"Well you could stay Cas," Dean suggested, "It's been awhile since I had any fun, maybe we can go to a bar."

Castiel makes a strange face, some where in between disgustion, disappointment, and dread.

"No thank you," Castiel said, "I prefer not to sit around watching you drink and try to pick up some scum girl to hook up with. Good bye."

Castiel disappeared. Dean sighed and looked like he wanted to cuss. Sam sent a prayer upwards that Dean and Castiel would fuck each other soon so he didn't have to deal with this shit.

* * *

><p>"Dean." Castiel showed up, sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean sat up, knife in his hand. Seeing it was Castiel he fell back, head hitting the pillow.<p>

"What the Hell Cas? It's like 1 o'clock in the morning.

"You haven't been sleeping well."

"Yeah, so? What's it matter to you?"

Castiel stood up and walked to the window. The only light in the room was coming through the window. Castiel looked up at the stars a soft smile on his face.

"A righteous man," he said. He turned to Dean.

"That's what they called you. But still, here you lie awake in bed. Listening to nothing but the shadows," he nodded at Dean's hand, "knife clutched tightly."

"And...?" Dean asked.

"So many nights Dean, you do that. On those nights, I wish I'd help. So here I am now. To help." Castiel took off his trench coat and laid down in bed beside Dean.

"Cas..."

"Shh... how would you like to fall asleep. Do you want me to just put you to sleep or would you like a lullaby or something?" Dean turned to face Castiel.

"Do you sing?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean. We worship God a lot. So, yes I sing."

Dean thought about it a little bit.

"Sing to me Cas."

Castiel nodded.

_"Well I've heard there was a secret chord, _

_Daniel played and pleased the Lord._

_But you don't really care for music do you?"_ Castiel started singing softly.

_"Well it goes like this: The Fourth the Fifth_

_the minor fall, the major lift._

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Castiel continued to softly sing Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" until Dean had fallen fast asleep.

When Dean woke up, Castiel was gone.

* * *

><p>Dean trudged on. It was days; weeks; months before he saw Castiel again.<p>

He never slept as well as he had when Castiel had sung him to sleep that night. When he did get to sleep, he always had nightmares. Finally he couldn't handle it, one night he prayed again.

"Hey Cas... Um, well... You know how things are. Everything falls apart. I mean it's unavoidable really. Truly unavoidable. But still... you hope," Dean said. He sat down on the edge and looked up towards Heaven, hands clasped.

"And I mean, we've hung onto that hope until it practically killed us."

Dean laughed a tiny bit and shook his head. He sighed.

"There's just so much to say, Cas. And... and if every little prayer I had could erase it all, I'd send them your way. Then you'd never have to do what you did for me. You'd still have it all," Dean said. His voice choked a little.

"I- I miss you Cas. I don't know why you can't answer me? But I wish you would."

Dean laid down on the bed and sighed.

"You... you set me free Cas. And I need you man. I need you really bad."

"There was a time you know," Castiel's gravelly voice said from beside him. Dean whirled around and saw Castiel laying on the other side of the bed. He looked so natural. Like he belonged there.

Dean suddenly realized that he did. On the other side of Dean's bed is where Castiel belonged.

"There was a time for what?" Dean asked quietly.

"When I couldn't say what had led me astray. But now I finally understand. I understand what pushed me from grace."

Castiel repositioned himself so that he was laying on his side, very close to Dean.

"What was it?" Dean asked. Nervous and excited at the same time about how close Castiel was. His eyes were so blue.

"It was you."

Dean breathed a shaky breath. Castiel smiled warmly at him.

"It was your breath; your eyes; your face; your courage drove to the sticking place. And there I fell for you."

Dean licked his lips, Castiel's eyes followed Deans tongue, and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had seen in a long time.

Dean fought his urge to just kiss Castiel.

"Cas... what about Heaven?" Dean asked breathlessly. Like seriously, he was having trouble breathing because of Castiel's eminent proximity.

"Now maybe there's God above, but through you, Dean, He tried to teach me love. He put me on a long winding road that led me to you."

"Wow Cas, I didn't know you were such the poet. But still you can't just-"

"You think I've abondended hope? No Dean... I still hope as I once did. But now I hope for different things Dean. My hope no longer lies in me being able to help Heaven. My hope is that Heaven can help it's self, and I can help you."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Castiel was choosing him over Heaven.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"DEAN!" Sammy yelled through the door to Dean's room. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. Castiel got up and went to open the door.

"De- oh. Cas. It's been awhile."

"Yes, Sam, it has."

"Um, Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked, getting out of bed.

"You need to go look at the Impala. She was making weird noises while I was driving."

"Son of a bitch," Dean exclaimed as he pulled on some jeans and his jacket. Secretly glad to have a moment to get away from Castiel so he could think.

Dean hurried out the door, grabbing the keys from Sam on his way. Castiel went and Sat on the edge of the bed.

"Castiel."

"Yes Sam?"

"Look man... I don't know whether I'm reading into things or not but... I mean, I know you're from 'up above' and stuff so you probably don't understand. I'm going to explain love to you in a very short bit, okay?"

"Umm..."

"It's joy, and fear, and sacrifice, and it's pain."

Cas opened his mouth to say something.

"But," Sam interrupted, "it's not in vain."

"Sam... what are you trying to say?"

"Castiel... I hope you see it... You're in love with Dean. And, you're the one he needs Cas. He loves you too."

Cas opened his mouth to object.

"Look... everytime you leave or disappear, he's, like, consumed by fear."

"No he's not."

"Castiel, you can't see it can you?"

"See what?"

"How much he really wants you to stay."

Dean came barging through the door.

"Sam, there's nothing wrong with baby!"

"And Dean!" Sam said turning to Dean.

"What?"

"I know you hate chick flick moments dude, but hiding you're feelings isn't the way to do things!"

"What the hell?"

"Sam's just talking about our profound bond," Castiel lied, giving Sam his own bitch face.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sam yelled.

"Sam I think you need to-"

"It's more then just a Goddamn profound bond!" Sam exclaimed. He grabbed Dean's arm and practically threw him at Castiel, who caught him.

"What you two have... It's something pure, and it's something strong. And you two dumb asses are the only things standing in the way. Okay? You're both to blame."

Sam stomped over to the table where Dean had thrown the keys to the Impala.

"Wait, what? Where are you-"

"Out. You two need some privacy to talk. Maybe you'll both get the sticks out of your asses and be able to deal with your manly homosexuality."

Sam was almost out the door when he stopped and looked back in, a sly look on his face.

"And Cas?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Feel free to show Dean the Pizza Man."

Cas spluttered for a second and Dean turned red in the face. Sam took a step back in the room.

"You know... Dean calls the Impala 'Baby'. I guess that would make you a babysitter Dean," Sam said with a devilish grin.

Castiel got this strange look on his face and Dean looked slightly embarrassed.

"Get out Sam," Dean said.

"I-"

"No Sam, I'd advise you to do what you're brother said," Castiel said. Castiel had a devilish look about him.

"Wh-" Sam started to ask before Castiel suddenly pulled Dean into a kiss and pushed him back on the bed.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave."

Sam left the room with a smile on his face.

"It's about fucking time. Wait till I tell Charlie," He said to himself.

* * *

><p>A year later Castiel and Dean lay in the motel room bed together. Cas is playing absentmindedly with Dean's hair and Dean is highly concentrated on the episode of Doctor Sexy MD. that they were watching.<p>

"Dean?" Castiel said.

"Mm yeah Angel?"

"That one day, what did you actually pray to me about?"

Dean shifts his postition so that he was looking up at Castiel?

"When?" He asked, settling back down to where he'd been before.

"I think it was a year and a half ago. You claimed it was about a witch hunt at the time, but I could tell you were lying. I've just never figured out why you actually called me."

Dean intertwined their fingers, looking at the ring on Castiel's left hand ring finger.

"That was a long time ago Cas."

"I know, but do you remember it?" Castiel asked, rubbing circles on the back of Dean's hand.

"Yeah, I do," Dean replied as he started playing footsie with Castiel.

"I think it was because even then I was hopelessly in love with you and I hadn't seen you in a while. I was like seriously pissed at you too because you hadn't shown up in a while. But then, when you actually showed up, I realized how chick flick like I was being. So I lied."

"I was going to tell you that day," Cas said, "that I love you. I was seriously thinking about it before Sam came in."

"Why did you react the way you did when I suggested going to a bar?" Dean asked.

"Because I hate it. Everyone flirts with you when you go to bars. And you flirt back. I hate it. I hate other people trying to be with you."

Dean laughed.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked.

"You're so damn hot when your protective," Dean explained, "Even your voice."

Castiel grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel moved out from underneath Dean and crawled on top of him. The look in Castiel's eyes was simply predatory.

"You want to see hot?" Castiel asked. His voice was lower and more gravely than usual. And so fucking hot. Dean smiled widely.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! did you like it? I hope you did because I spent like all afternoon and evening working on it. In any case. Everything belongs to the people it belongs to. <strong>

**Favorite and Review please! Pretty please review. Reviews make me want to continue writing fanfiction.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
